


Mad About You

by Machines_Analog_Interface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Opera, Cellist Lena, Classics, Dreaming Smut, Everyone hates manuel, F/F, Fuck Man-hell, Kara is thirsty, Maggie is lil shit and I love her, Minor Sanvers, Pining, and my lil dorks inlove, not smut really, other characters are minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machines_Analog_Interface/pseuds/Machines_Analog_Interface
Summary: Kara never showed any interest in Opera. That was until Maggie dragged her to one of performances of quite famous quintet, «Lethe». That's when she started falling for single woman in quintet, with mesmerizing voice and beauty...So Kara starts to attend every concert of the Lethe and painting certain raven-haired woman afterwards....





	Mad About You

**Author's Note:**

> First performance: Carl Orff - Carmina Burana  
> Second performance: Mozart - Lacrimosa  
> Third performance: Game of Thrones - Light of the Seven  
> Fourth performance: Hooverphonic - [Mad About You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EA-MIYY1bg)

 It wasn’t like Kara didn’t liked the opera, no. But she wasn’t really invested in it as well. Kara loved art, but she preferred paintings more than music. That was until, one day Maggie offered her to go to opera with their friends. Kara was going to say no at first, but then she saw that everyone liked the idea, so after little fussing she agreed. Maybe she could even write an article about it afterwards.

Of course it meant that Mon-El was coming too. Even though Kara knew that Alex hated him, she was tolerating him for Kara’s sake. It sure would be a long night. 

James and Winn were outside, waiting for girls. Mon-El joined them soon, talking about something while James kept rolling his eyes while Winn kept nodding, so he'd shut up. When everyone was outside, they separated in two cars and headed towards Opera. Maggie showed them their seats and while they were taking their places, Kara looked around. The hall was very large and filled with people. Men dressed in smoking, accompanied by women in elegant dresses. Even though the hall was crowded it was quiet. It was strange serenity in a place where were so much people. Lights went out and soon curtains were pulled off the stage, showing five dark figures standing in the middle.

They were dressed in black, dark hoods of their cloaks covering their faces. First one to take off the hood was woman, standing between four men. Stage was still dark but Kara could tell by black, long dress she wore that it was woman. The dress was sleeveless, that showed off woman’s toned biceps.

Orchestra started playing and all five begun to sing, stage lighting up immediately. Kara recognized the song but couldn’t recall the name. All she could think about was voice of the single woman of the quintet. She was sitting near enough to see that woman was beautiful, but far enough to not see color of her eyes, and sharp features of said woman.

Four men took of their hoods as well and started sing along with woman. Man, standing at right was very tall, with slightly dark skin and black beard. The man between the woman and said black bearded man was tall as well, but he was bald. His face was shaved.

Third man, standing next to woman was slightly shorter than said woman. He had beard as well, but it was different form the one that first man wore. Short man looked incredibly charming, and mysterious.

And finally, fourth man. He was blonde and tall, with impressive, high-pitched tenor.

Woman started singing in soprano and Kara’s mouth went dry. Suddenly, lots of inappropriate thoughts flooding her mind that she shook away immediately. She stared with mouth slightly open, her pupils slightly dilated, as she imagined same woman, screaming like this in her bed…. No no no.... She knew she should stop thinking like that because her boyfriend was sitting next to her _but!_ , dear gods… _that voice_ … it was enough to send jolts of electricity down the reporter's spine. The woman kept singing, her soprano smoothly changed with blonde man’s tenor. Latin was flowing from their tongues smoothly and one could tell it wasn't their first performance.

Performance itself was mesmerizing. It was only five of them on the stage but if you'd close your eyes you could think it was ensemble from a hundred people. Quintet sang in union, their voices changing smoothly, creating illusion that there was lot more people on the stage.

The song lasted for like fifteen minutes but it seemed too short for certain blonde reporter. Once it was over the crowd cheered loudly as members of «Lethe» bowed their heads to public in unspoken _thank you_ and curtains closed shut. Covering singers and orchestra effectively from public eye. People started standing up, with satisfied smiles, heading out of the hall.

Mon-El was about to grab Kara’s hand when blonde reporter ditched him effectively and running up to Maggie. Once she was standing next to small detective, she gave her beaming smile, tugging on her arm slightly.

“What did you said that quintet is called?” she asked and Maggie smirked

“Ha! So you liked!” She said with triumphant grin.

“Yes, they are really good…” Said blonde with sheepish smile, “So what the name?”

“It’s called Lethe. Look for them in Facebook… I think they must have page or something…”

“Oh, okay… thanks Maggie.” Kara said and walked out of the hall, with Winn and James, completely missing Mon-El’s glare.

 

* * *

 When Kara got back to her apartment, declining Mon-El’s offer for sex and sending him to her own place, she sat at her computer. Turned out Maggie was right. The group did have a Facebook page.

She found their names in the bio, accompanied by their photos.

Dark bearded man, turned out to be Jack Spheer.

The bald, handsome man was Lex Luthor.

Charming, short man’s name was Alexander Grayson

Tall, blonde man with impressive tenor was Jonathan Harker.

And finally, only woman in group was Lena Luthor.

 _Luthor…_ what she related to that bald man? Kara’s heart dropped at the one thought of them being married, so she stalked them both online, finally calming down when she discovered that Luthors were just siblings. She stared at Lena’s photos for longer than one could consider appropriate but she didn’t cared. She was dumbstruck by Lena’s sharp features and piercing green eyes.

That night Kara woke up five times, with her chest heaving and her whole body sweating. She kept dreaming about the woman –Lena– , about Lena whole night. She could vividly remember how Lena touched her in her dreams. Hear her own name from beautiful vocalist’s lips…. She spent hour in bed, turning and tossing. When Kara realized she couldn't get back to sleep she stood up. quickly putting on gray sweatpants and padding into living room. She started rummaging through the drawers until she found few brushes and paints. 

Kara spent whole night in the living room, painting something on canvas. She didn’t knew what she was even painting, she just kept brushing the gouaches on the canvas.  She finished and took a good look at the painting, finally realizing what she was painting whole night. Kara smiled and sat on the floor admiring her handiwork. She fell asleep on the floor, covered in various colors of gouaches. . She stared at her boyfriend's figure, lying on the left side of her bed. 

Thoughts about Lena froze everything that Kara felt, or at least pretended she felt towards her _boyfriend_ , that was getting more and more aggressive with each of Kara’s refusal for some intimacy.

Kara couldn’t help herself, it just didn’t seemed _right_.

 

* * *

 Kara was walking down the street with a pumpkin spice latte in her hand, as she headed towards CatCo. She almost spilled her latte on herself when she noticed familiar name on the banner at the streets.

It announced about Lethe’s performance at National City’s opera tonight. Kara pulled out her phone and immediately dialed Maggie. Detective agreed to go with Kara and met her at the lobby of the opera with Alex.

Kara took care to take a sit in very first row of the great hall. Absolutely not because she wanted to see Lena closely, pfft no. It was filled with people like the first time. Kara bounced her leg up and down, waiting for Lethe to step out on the stage. From what she knew the group would perform Mozart’s “Lacrimosa”. She felt beyond excited. Only thought about seeing and hearing Lena's voice again made her stomach twist in all right ways.  

Finally the group stepped on the stage, four men dressed in black, elegant smockings. When Kara finally caught the glimpse of Lena her breath hitched. She was looking even more beautiful today. Her hair was down, she wore dark red dress that revealed her cleavage way too deliciously for Kara to handle. Her green eyes, dancing around the hall, observing the crowd. When she made eye contact with Kara, reporter froze. She was sure her heart skipped a beat. They looked at each other for few more seconds and then Lena averted her eyes, looking over at her brother, before fixing her gaze firmly on the most distant corner of the hall.

Lena’s voice was hypnotic, it made Kara's head go dizzy. Looking at Lena taking another soprano was enough to clearly remember all those dreams Kara tried to forget about young singer. Sudden thought sent shivers down reporter’s spine.

Kara didn’t look away from Lena since she stepped on the stage, so she didn’t noticed curious looks from Maggie, followed by knowing smirk. Alex seemed to didn’t notice at all, she just listened to the music and enjoyed the performance as oblivious person she always was.

During the song Lena’s and Kara’s eyes met for few more times. It didn’t lasted long but it was enough to completely ruin Kara’s panties, flush her face and her heart rate spike up. At the end of the Lacrimosa Lena looked at Kara one last time before bowing her head for crowd and disappear behind the thick, dark red curtains.

All the way back to her apartment, Kara didn’t said a word. Maggie and Alex talked about how well Lethe performed Lacrimosa. Maggie occasionally looking at Kara in rear view mirror, smirking as she detected small, delirious smile plastered on reporter’s face.

That was another sleepless night of painting. Kara started painting again, nothing particular just as night after Lethe's first performance. She was glad Mon-El wasn't in her apartment tonight. Little did she knew that Maggie blackmailed Winn to drag Mon-El away for a night, so Kara could take a break from him and actually rest and enjoy her evening without her obnoxious boyfriend.

Alex and Maggie found Kara in the morning, face on the floor, drooling like a child. Maggie just giggled at the sight, snapping few pictures before moving past her. Blonde slept on floor, drooling, her clothes and arms full of smudged gouaches.

Detective approached canvas and smirked at what she saw. There was certain, dark haired woman with green eyes, sharp jawline and blood red lips, standing in the darkness, only illuminated herself. When Alex joined her side she tilted her head and looked over at Maggie.

“Isn’t that the girl from the Lethe?” She asked and Maggie bit her lip to suppress megawatt smile that threatened to spread on her face.

 

* * *

 For the third time it was Maggie who bought the tickets for Lethe’s next concert and asked Kara to go with her and Alex. She wasn’t planning to go but ever since she noticed that puppy blonde had a huge crush on main vocalist of the Lethe she just couldn’t help herself.

She’d even help her to get behind the curtains, or use her connections to get Lena’s number for Kara. But she wanted to be sure that Kara really liked Lena before acting. When they entered the hall, Maggie snuck up to Kara.

“I can get you her number, ya know...” She whispered and Kara’s head snapped towards her, her confused look soon changed into shocked and embarrassed one.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Kara muttered weakly, her face blushing crimson.

“Sure.” Maggie smirked and took her seat next to her girlfriend. "Tell me if and when you know what I'm talking about" Detective winked

Kara shook her head and sat on her place. It didn’t took long as curtains were moved away and Kara saw over ten people on the stage.

First five were members of Lethe, other five were just support cellists and violinists. When Kara’s eyes settled on Lena she felt as if air was knocked out of her lungs. She was sitting on the chair, cello gracefully settled between her legs. For a moment Kara felt really jealous of that cello. _Okaayyy, wow..._ she had it bad.

Lena whore deep blue, sleeveless dress with deep v cut. She was talking quietly to the man next to him. Kara remembered the name. It was Jonathan Harker, one with amazing tenor.

Alexander Grayson sat at piano and started playing. In few minutes into music, Lena started playing as well and Kara froze at sight. Cellist’s eyes were closed, in most peaceful, serene manner. Her arm moving graciously, while her fingers worked tenderly with strings of the instrument. Soon enough she started singing choir with three other woman, while playing on cello.

Music was getting more and more intense and Lena’s voice was even more hypnotic than ever. It wasn’t anything like Kara has listened before. The cellist’s voice was lot more tender than in two previous performances. Kara couldn’t stop smile that spreaded across her face, her eyes getting glassy as she watched Lena move and it wasn’t because of the lust she felt for said woman but because she felt something else that she couldn’t dare to name yet.

Music lasted for good ten minutes til the final note. Crowd stood up and applauded to Lethe and supporting quintet. Lena looked around the huge hall again, it took seconds before her eyes caught something familiar and then she saw same baby blue eyes that watched her before. She stared at her for a moment, before giving her soft, small smile and bowing her head to the crowd.

Kara thought it was impossible to not breathe for so long but she was sure she stopped breathing when Lena looked at her. Her heart actually skipped a beat when Lena smiled at her. Then she bowed her head to crowd and curtains closed shut, covering Lena and rest of the ensemble from curious eyes.

It was another sleepless night of painting. This time Kara painted dark haired woman in a blue, playing on cello. Her eyes were closed and her head was turned upwards to ceiling. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, and her lips twitched up in small smile.

Kara kept waking up at nights, her face flushed and chest heaving, sudden memories of her dreams flooding in her mind and sending jolts of electricity through the blonde reporter. Kara wasn’t getting only sexually frustrated for a third month but also she felt painful need to see Lena and hear her voice again. More time passed, more she addicted to certain cellist. It wasn't even about lust anymore, she just ached to see her again and she couldn't understand why.

Kara couldn’t focus on anything; her apartment was filled with canvas of certain singer on different concerts. All the free papers at her work were filled with one particular face. Alex grew concerned as Kara stopped eating, spending all of her free time with her paintings. Maggie knew she had to do something with it or soon Kara would go nuts because of her crush.  _Crush_ … did she said crush? No…. that wasn’t crush at all. That was pure full-blown obsession in it's all action force.

It was another day, at home. 

Kara was sitting on the high stool with brush in her hand when Mon-El stormed through the doors. Kara rolled her eyes completely ignoring him as she kept drawing. He stood in the middle of living room and glared at Kara.

"With whom you're cheating on me? hm?" He said eventually and Kara furrowed her brows, finally looking away from canvas.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked confused, eyeing Mon-El with arched eyebrow.

"Oh, you understand what I'm talking about Kara. Stop making fool of me!" He spat, "Who the hell is she?" Mon-El pointed his finger at one of Kara's paintings. The one with the cellist.

"Okaaay, hold up! You can't seriously accuse me in a cheating because of paintings. Can you?" Kara asked, smiling bitterly in disbelief.

"Oh, paintings you say huh? You're acting weird. Your head is always in clouds. We haven't had sex for a three months! You even don't sleeping next to me. What else should I think? You think I'm fool?!" He started yelling at her.

"Okay, that's enough. Go and come back when you get your head out of your ass and lets talk then!" Kara snapped, her head going dizzy from anger. 

"What did you just said?!" He yelled again, walking over to Kara.

"You have heard me! If you think I'd cheat on you than that says everything I guess. You don't trust me, I see that now. It's doesn't gonna work. I should have know better. We're done Mon-El." Kara said and brushed past him, opening doors of her apartment. 

"You can't break up with me until I decide so!" 

"Watch me!" Kara shot back, glaring daggers into his head. "Winn will bring your stuff later." 

"You-"

"Get. Out." Kara said, anger boiling inside her. 

He huffed and brushed past Kara. "You'll regret this!" He called over his shoulder when he stepped into hallway.

"Only thing I regret is meeting you at all!" Kara called after him and slammed the door shut. 

 

* * *

 Next time when Kara heard about Lethe’s concert she didn’t even bother to talk to anyone as she bought ticket and sat in the first row. Lena would sing today and it was all she could think about. She hasn’t seen her for a month and she was going crazy from want. It was little weird, how addictive Lena's voice was. Or maybe it was just Kara. Who cared anyways? 

When curtains were moved away, she saw Lena standing in the middle of the stage, large orchestra at background. Other members of Lethe were seated with orchestra’s members, playing with them as Lena started singing and Kara felt all too familiar heat between her legs.

 _“Feel the vibe, feel the terror, feel the pain_  
_It's driving me insane_  
_I can't fake for God's sake, why am I_  
_Driving in the wrong lane”_

Lena sang and her voice was unusually deeper. Kara’s stomach started twisting at that almost instantly.

 _“Trouble is my middle name_  
_But in the end I'm not too bad_  
_Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be_  
_So mad about you, mad about you, mad…”_

Lena’s eyes met Kara’s again and Kara could swear she saw smirk on brunette’s face.

 _“Are you the fishy wine who will give me_  
_A headache in the morning_  
_Or just a dark blue land mine_  
_That'll explode without a decent warning”_

Lena went on, not breaking eye contact with Kara. Reporter could feel herself getting wetter at the look Lena was giving her. She swallowed thickly, letting out small sigh.

 _“Give me all your true hate_  
_And I'll translate it in our bed_  
_Into never seen passion, never seen passion_  
_That's why I am_  
_So mad about you, mad about you, mad…”_

Lena slightly tilted her head and smiled at Kara. It wasn’t smile Lena gave Kara before, no. It was lustful, and seductive and was it too hot here?

 _“Trouble is your middle name_  
But in the end you're not too bad  
Can someone tell me if it's wrong to be  
So mad about you mad about you  
Mad about you mad about you, mad…”

Kara’s head was dizzy. She couldn’t name what was happening to her. Lena’s eyes still fixed on hers. The song she was singing didn’t help at all to cool off her libido at the slightest.

 _“Give me all your true hate_  
_And I'll translate it in your bed_  
_Into never seen passion_  
_That is why I am_  
_So mad about you, mad about you_  
_Mad about you, mad about you_  
_Mad about you, mad about you, mad about you…”_

Lena finished the song and Kara bit her lip to hold back whimper that threatened to escape her lips. The singer smiled at Kara and winked before leaving the stage with loud cheers behind her. Kara let out deep breath she didn't knew she was holding. Dopey smile spreaded across reporter's face as she left the hall, her heat hammering in her chest pleasantly. 

Once Kara was outside, instead of heading home she sat at bench near the entrance of the opera building. She didn't knew for how long she was sitting on the bench. Cold wind make her look up and observe her surroundings. Streets were almost empty. People that was leaving the opera building already in their homes probably. There was just few sounds of people taking that made Kara snap her head towards the source of the sound. 

It was then when she saw members of the Lethe, dressed in casual clothes, makeup free, their hands shoved in their pockets of the coats in attempt to keep their hands warm. Kara saw Lena, smiling and laughing at something Jonathan had said. Her brother then whispering something to her and Lena's head snapped towards Kara, eyeing her for a moment.

Kara immediately looked away, praying for earth to open and swallow her alive. She didn't dared to look at them again as she stood up from the bench, fixing her bag on the shoulder. Kara was about to walk away when she felt soft grasp on her arm and she turned around. Lena stood in front of her, with wide smile on her face.

"Hello" She greeted with smile and Kara swallowed harshly, her heart racing wildly in her chest.

"H-hi..." Kara stuttered out 

"It's for a third time I saw you at our concert... I assume you liked?" Lena asked with mischievous glint in her eyes. Kara's heart melted at Lena's smile. She quickly composed herself, smiling brightly. 

"You assumed correctly. I really lo- huhm- liked your performance. It's rather beautiful. You are very talented. And beautiful, your voice is amazing and.... okay I'm gonna shut up now." Blonde stammered, furious blush covering her cheeks. Lena suppressed laughter and instead smiled at Kara.

"No, no.. keep going, I'm faltered..." Lena said playfully, "It's not like I get compliments of beautiful strangers everyday." 

Did Lena really called her beautiful? _Oh Rao..._

"I, um uh... well...." Kara tried to find words. Keyword: TRIED, but failed miserably.

"Okay, what would you say if I'd invite you for drinks, so we can get to know each other better?" Lena said finally, ending poor girl's sufferings.

"I... really?" Kara asked, trying to cover her disbelief. 

"Yes. So what do you say?" Lena asked with sideways smile

"With a pleasure." Kara replied with a bright smile that brunette returned.

"It's a date than." Lena declared and winked at Kara turning towards where her Lex and Jack stood, waiting for her. 

"Don't expect me. See ya all next week." Lena yelled at them and took Kara's hand, guiding her towards her car.

 

* * *

"In Greek mythology, Lethe was one of the five rivers of the underworld of Hades. Also known as the Ameles potamos. Which means «river of unmindfulness», the Lethe flowed around the cave of Hypnos and through the Underworld, where all those who drank from it experienced complete forgetfulness. Lethe was also the name of the Greek spirit of forgetfulness and oblivion, with whom the river was often identified." Lena explained, pausing to take sip from her tumbler of scotch. "In Classical Greek, the word lethe literally means 'oblivion', 'forgetfulness', or 'concealment'. It's related to the Greek word for 'truth', -Aletheia-, which through the privative alpha literally means "un-forgetfulness" or "un-concealment". Lena said and smiled. 

"Who chose the name?" Kara asked, fixing her glasses that slipped down the bridge of her nose.

"It was Lex's idea to name the group after some Greek god but it was me who rescued the group and named it Lethe." Lena said with small smile, taking another large gulp from tumbler. "So, Kara.. What do you do? I mean, besides being reporter..." Lena asked, her head little light from few drinks she had already taken. She suggested it to break the ice so blonde could talk to her without overthinking too much.

"I love to paint, but it's more like a hobby. Nothing else." Kara replied with small smile, taking sip from her tumbler.

"Sounds interesting. Would you show me them sometime?" Lena asked, leaning across the table slightly, eyeing reporter with a smirk.

"You want to see?" Kara asked surprised, tilting her head slightly. 

Lena laughed lightly, smiling in amusement at Kara's puppy-like behavior. She found it adorably charming. Not to mention, Kara was really good looking woman. Lena could tell by her toned arms that Kara was fit. 

"Yes, Kara. I'd love to." She said with a wide grin, which blonde returned immediately.

"Let's go then!" Kara said and stood up, holding out hand for Lena, which she took without hesitant. 

Lena didn't questioned that maybe it's be little weird to take Lena into her apartment in the middle of the night to show her paintings. Kara turned the lights on and let Lena inside. Brunette looking around, taking in her surroundings. She smiled at how homey Kara's apartment was. Kara took Lena's coat and hang it next to hers near the door. 

Lena entered the living room, looking at canvas that were covered with white fabric. Kara walked towards Lena, her hand slipping into hers and guiding her further into the room. Kara stopped just in front of the largest one and grasped the fabric with one hand, her other still intertwined with Lena's.

"I'm not professional or anything, but when I heard about your group the name reminded me something so, I decided to draw this... I know it's not good... but-" Kara was cut off with Lena's index finger, softly pressed on her lips. Lena smiled up at her

"Show it to me." She asked and Kara, nodded, before sliding the fabric off of the canvas, revealing breathtaking painting behind it. 

"It's called-"

"-The Waters of Lethe by the Plains of Elysium by Johnathan Stanhope" Lena finished, her eyes wide and filled with awe and wonder, studying the picture in front of her.

Scene depicting world weary pilgrims making their way to the river of forgetfulness. The tempera in which the work was painted gave a matt, chalky appearance. A procession of exhausted stooping figures, some young, some old, two carrying children, one man carrying a young sleeping woman, cross a barren, rocky plain in the foreground towards the river of forgetfulness on the right. They wear a variety of colored classical-style draped garments, but although they are brightly colored, they are dull compared to the people on the far side of the river.

On the right, a trail of naked figures swim across the river, climbing out into a wooded area on the right of the far bank, where other naked figures lie and sit, sleepily adjusting their hair and stretching. On the far side of the river is a grassy landscape peopled with figures in bright robes, who dance and wander among flowering shrubs and trees. A bright cityscape that looks like the skyline of Florence is overhung by craggy blue mountains and lit by a lurid sunset in the distance behind the figures. More people prepare to cross the river from rocks on the left.

"Oh, my god this is amazing..." Lena murmured, her fingers tracing feather light patterns on the painting. 

"Thank you." Kara smiled sheepishly, nervously rubbing back of her neck.

Lena turned around on Kara's voice, giving her most breathtaking smile. "Will you show me others?" She asked than and Kara nodded, ducking her head with smile. Lena removed the covers from the other painting herself, she stopped, studying the painting curiously. Kara paled when she saw which painting she just showed to Lena.

It was Lena herself, playing on the cello in a blue dress.

Lena didn't said a word as she moved to next once, uncovering it, revealing paintings of herself in different appearances. She'd say it's impossible to be her on that paintings but she did saw Kara on her concerts and all this dresses were way too familiar to ignore the obvious. 

Kara waited in silence, understanding that Lena recognized herself. What an idiot? what she was thinking when she invited Lena over to show her paintings? Now Lena would think that she was same kind of creep, stalking her for a long time. Kara was ready to see Lena's shocked expression. Hear her saying that she was freak and storm out of her apartment. What she didn't saw coming was that Lena turned around and launched herself into Kara's arms, crashing her lips to hers in hard, passionate kiss.

It took a moment before Kara overcame her shock and responded as fiercely as Lena kissed her. Her hands moving to wrap around Lena's waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Their bodies flush, and their tongues clashing against each others, taking their breath away. Hands roamed and tongues explored as couple stumbled onto the couch. They tore clothes form each other as they stood up from the couch, their lips finally separating as they came up for air, panting heavily, pressed against each other. 

"Bedroom?" Kara asked, her voice deep from desire, her face flushed and eyes dark. With a question Lena nodded hear head quickly

"Yes." She husked into Kara's ear before releasing surprised yelp when Kara lifted her up. Lena instinctively wrapped her legs around Kara's waist, her arms flung on Kara's neck as they resumed their kissing marathon, heading towards the bedroom. 

 

* * *

Alex and Maggie entered Kara's apartment, looking around confused. They decided to comfort blonde after break up and they brought her pot stickers and pizza. They were ready to see Kara crying on the couch, her coffee table filled with ice-cream boxes but sight that greeted them was absolutely nothing they expected. 

"I thought Kara broke up with Mon-El..." Maggie said, looking down at clothes, scattered on the floor.

"Well..." Alex said as she lifted dark red blouse from the floor and waved it in front of Maggie. "This definitely isn't Kara's so yeah... she'd definitely broke up with man-child." Agent declared and dropped the blouse on it's original place, entering the living room. That was when Kara walked out of the room in booty shorts and long white t-shirt. Her hair down and bright smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, hey guys." Kara greeted them with a beaming smile, that was before her eyes settled on the box of pizza and bag of pot stickers. She snatched them away from Alex's grasp and placed it on kitchen counter and started to put out the plates. Maggie took a note that Kara's neck and thighs were covered in dark hickeys and smirked. She didn't said a word as she took sit next to Alex at the kitchen counter. 

They were about to ask why Kara seemed so cheerful when someone walked out of Kara's bedroom.

"Hello ladies." Deep, silky voice greeted that belonged to no one else but Lena Luthor herself, clad in Kara's grey sweatpants and over-sized t-shirt walked out of the room and headed towards Kara. Maggie's jaw dropped... apparently Little Danvers got some game huh?

"Hey" Alex and Maggie echoed dumbstruck.

"Hi" Lena greeted Kara with warm smile and pecked her lips before brushing past blonde and entered the bathroom. Alex and Maggie stared at Kara. 

"What?" She asked innocently and smiled. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not much of a writer. This thing just stormed into my head and refused to leave. So I decided to let it out. Let me hear what you think.  
> I literally live for a feedback.  
> Thank you for wasting your time and reading. Much love M_A_I  
> My tumbler is in my bio folks.
> 
> UPDATE: I may rewrite it rather soon, add something, erase something, so... maybe you should reread?


End file.
